Gage Blackwood
Gage Blackwood is Agent 5 of the Temporal Security Agency. Biography Born in 2293, he attended the University of Melbourne from which which he graduated in 2311 with a master's degree in world history with honors. Then he joined the Special Forces Training Academy and graduated in 2313 at the top of his class; he soon became the director of Tactical Teams for the Crime Intervention Commission. In 2315 he transferred to the Temporal Security Annex of the CIC. Temporal Agent By 2318 he was living in Caldoria Heights Apartments. While humanity was expecting the Cyrollans to visit Caldoria, Blackwood proposed to his colleague Agent 3 to draw the straws and decide who would be on duty and lost; he agreed to relieve her on 7:00. However the previous evening he was on a date with Megan Love and arrived late and as a punishment he had to go through a briefing one more time. While on duty a reality distortion wave was detected which he had to avert. He traveled to Morimoto Colony, Norad VI and World Science Center to prevent 3 androids from changing history. The purpose was to avoid Earth welcoming the Cyrollans delegation and joining the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings. Finally he arrested Elliot Sinclair who was about to assassinate the alien ambassador and for that Gage received the Paragon Medal for his performance in the line of duty. On December 17 of that same year he was promoted to the rank of Captain of the Temporal Protectorate. Hero His heroic actions spawned the holoflic The Journeyman Project and a series of miniature action figures of himself and the 3 androids. The following year, still on Caldoria, he was visited by his future self from a decade later who informed him of dire news: he was framed and donned him his new JumpSuit and transferred him to the future to investigate the plot to frame his future self. Gage gathered some evidence which he stored in the Optical Memory Bio-Chip. In the process he found the artificial intelligence Arthur who uploaded himself in his JumpSuit. Eventually he found out that his friend, the Agent 3 in the future will be the saboteur, who intended to give the time travel technology to the Krynn. In the meantime Visard was told by Agent 8 that Gage was arrested without his suit, so correctly assumed that his past self would be there and came and abducted him. She hooked up to the Suit's maintenance frame and neutralized him. She took him to an abandoned missile silo planning to erase the evidence biochip and mindwipe his memory before sending him back in his own time. Arthur managed to send her in the time stream and Gage went to the Krynn ship, gathering back the artifacts Visard sent them. His actions helped his future self to be cleared of all charges and was released from prison. However he was mindwiped anyway as his future self did not want to contaminate the timeline, and sent him back to 2319. Deep Time Unit Without remembering his past experiences, he proceeded in his life as he should to. He would remain close to fellow Agent 3, Michelle Visard (without remembering that she would try to frame him). He was later chosen to form and head the Deep Time Unit on July 1, 2325. The following years he would go to missions to Château Gaillard and Amarax Station, based in his new home. Agent 3 followed him closely and planted some artifacts. While he was making an unscheduled check at the security grid of TSA he discovered a couple of feedback jumpers crossed allowing anyone to enter the complex without being seen. The evidence planted by Agent 3 created temporal ripples in those locations. Agent 2 discovered them and while Gage was spending his day off in Tahiti, Agent 2, Agent 3 and Agent 7 came to apprehend him. Framing He was brought to the United Ministry Complex and then released to house arrest. His glorious reputation would be tarnished for crimes against the time stream that he did not commit. He asked from William Daughton who believed in his innocence, to fetch his own JumpSuit and find if he can put an interface that can gather evidence. Daughton sent him a message on his answering machine that he stole his Suit and installed an Optical Memory Bio-Chip for him to gather evidence. With the JumpSuit Gage was able to travel back in time to Caldoria Heights Apartments and give it to his younger self to clear his name of all charges; he was soon followed by Agent 8 who arrested him. Gage was held in prison while his younger self was investigating. After he was released from prison, he wiped up his past self's memory and sent him back to 2319. Looking for the Legacy of Time During her confrontation with Gage's past self, Agent 3 disappeared. She was declared dead after a month of exhaustive searches by the TSA. Because of the recent controversies, the TSA was about to be disbanded until Visard's JumpSuit was located on an uncharted Mediterranean island. Against orders, William Daughton gave Gage the Chameleon Suit to travel back in time. There he found Arthur (although he could not remember him) and visited Atlantis, El Dorado and Shangri La the day of their destruction, to get Visard's messages. He was surprised to see that these civilizations had been destroyed by aliens. He found her at Vega Thalon prison and talks to sick Sinclair about how he witnessed the alien threat. After returning Visard to the present in order to be arrested, he learned from the Cyrollans that a hostile race, the Quo'thalas, have returned to seek the Legacy of Time. Three parts of that artifact appeared through different times of Earth history. With Jhessela's instructions, he returned back to those locations in order to salvage the artifacts. File ;Status:Pending ;Age:36 ;Height:1.8m ;Weight:74.3kg Profile ;6/22/2311:Graduated with honors from University of Melbourne with master's degree in world history ;6/25/2313:Graduated top of class - Special Forces Training Academy ;6/30/2313 to 3/12/2315:Director of Tactical Teams for the CIC ;3/12/2315:Transferred to the Temporal Security Annex of the CIC ;11/8/2318:Received Paragon Medal for performance in the line of duty ;12/17/2318:Promoted to Captain of the Temporal Protectorate ;7/1/2325:Chosen to form and head-up Deep Time Unit ;Interests:Classic science fiction, history, abstract art, Journeyman collectibles Missions ;Chichén Itzá:8/20/1050 AD ;Château Gaillard:3/6/1204 AD ;Da Vinci Studio:12/1/1488 AD ;Farnstein Lab:1/26/2247 AD Trivia In the first Journeyman Project game, the character was only addressed as "Agent 5" and was not represented by an actor. Todd McCormick played Gage in the remake The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime, and in The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time. In The Journeyman Project 3: Legacy of Time, Blackwood was played by Jerry Rector. Category:males 5 Category:Deep Time Unit Category:TJP Category:TJP:PP Category:BiT Category:LoT Category:CIC